thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
New (álbum)
14 de octubre de 2013 15 de octubre de 2013 |grabación = 2012—2013: *Abbey Road Studios, Londres *Air Studios, Londres *Avatar Studios, Nueva York *Henson Recording Studios, Los Ángeles *The Mill, East Sussex *Wolf Tone Studios, Londres |género = Rock |duración = 46:09 |discográfica = Hear Music Virgin EMI Records |productor = Paul Epworth, Mark Ronson, Ethan Johns, Giles Martin |formato = CD, LP, descarga digital |calificación = Metacritic — 79 de 100 ---- Véase también recepción crítica ↓ |certificación= |posicionamiento = |anterior = Kisses on the Bottom |actual = New |posterior = |añoA = 2012 |añoAc = 2013 |añoP = |misceláneo = }} New —en español: Nuevo— es el decimosexto álbum de estudio del músico británico Paul McCartney, publicado el 14 de octubre de 2013 en el Reino Unido y el 15 de octubre en Estados Unidos. Supone el primer disco de McCartney integrado exclusivamente por material nuevo en seis años, desde Memory Almost Full (2007),Electric Arguments (2008) figura como un disco de The Fireman, un grupo que McCartney creó con el productor musical Youth, mientras que su trabajo más reciente, Kisses on the Bottom (2011), solo incluye dos composiciones nuevas: "My Valentine" y "Only Our Hearts". y fue grabado esporádicamente y durante descansos de la gira Out There! Tour entre mediados de 2012 y comienzos de 2013, en diversos estudios de grabación de Londres, Los Ángeles y Nueva York. A diferencia de trabajos previos, en los que colaboró con productores como David Kahne o Nigel Godrich, McCartney trabajó con cuatro productores distintos: Mark Ronson, Ethan Johns, Paul Epworth y Giles Martin. El álbum, en el que McCartney volvió a tocar gran parte de los instrumentos musicales, incluyó una mezcla de canciones inspiradas en su reciente matrimonio con Nancy Shevell como «New», una «pisada alegre y beatlesque cubierta con ondulantes armonías de los Beach Boys» según The Telegraph, y temas autobiográficos como «On My Way to Work» y «Early Days» con referencias a su juventud en Liverpool. Grabación y composición La grabación de New, que se completó en cinco meses durante un periodo de año y medio, contó con cuatro productores distintos: Mark Ronson, Ethan Johns, Paul Epworth y Giles Martin. En un principio, McCartney intentó seleccionar a uno de los productores para grabar el álbum completo. Sin embargo, acabó trabajando con los cuatro. Martin, hijo del productor de The Beatles George Martin, produjo gran parte del álbum y trabajó como productor ejecutivo en las sesiones que tuvieron lugar en varios estudios de Los Ángeles, Nueva York y Londres. Sobre su decisión de trabajar con varios productores, el músico comentó: «Había una razón para trabajar con cada uno de ellos. Su edad, es bueno trabajar con gente joven, aunque no piense en ello. Los años se esfuman una vez que estás en el estudio». McCartney seleccionó a Ronson tras trabajar como DJ en su boda con Nancy Shevell dos años antes de comenzar a grabar New. Pocos meses después de la boda, Ronson volvió a trabajar para el músico como DJ de un evento en Nueva York. En total, Ronson produjo tres canciones: «New», «Alligator» y «Secret Life of a Party Girl», si bien el tercer tema no aparece en el álbum. Por otra parte, las canciones que McCartney trabajó con Epworth no fueron escritas, sino «improvisadas». Según McCartney: «Empezaba a tocar algo al piano, él Epworth comenzó a tocar la batería, metí algo de bajo y ya teníamos la base de la canción hecha». McCartney definió «New», una de las canciones que produjo Epworth, como «una canción de amor pero que dice no me mires, no tengo respuestas. Dice que no sé lo que está pasando, no sé cómo ocurre todo, pero está bien y te quiero». Otras canciones del álbum son autobiográficas: al respecto, «On My Way to Work» incluye referencias a su pasado antes de alcanzar la fama con The Beatles, cuando trabajaba como copiloto en Speedy Prompt Delivery en Liverpool. En el mismo sentido, «Early Days» incluye reminiscencias sobre su pasado en Liverpool con John Lennon. Según McCartney: «Empecé a recuperar imágenes de nosotros en la tienda de discos escuchando rock and roll y mirando los pósters y la felicidad que eso me dio recordando todos aquellos momentos». Sobre fuentes de inspiración contemporáneas, McCartney expresó que New también está influido por su reciente matrimonio con Nancy Shevell. Al respecto, el músico comentó: «Este es un periodo feliz en mi vida, con una mujer nueva, así que tienes nuevas canciones cuando estás con una nueva chica», y en su opinión, New es generalmente alegre, pero incluye también un trasfondo de «dolor cambiando a la risa». Ronson se refirió en particular a la canción «Alligator» como «melancólica» y «muy difícil». Por otra parte, McCartney compuso «Everybody Out There» específicamente para que «el público cantara con él» y se mostró particularmente orgulloso de «Early Days» y del tema oculto, «Scared». Promoción «New», el primer adelanto del álbum, fue publicado como sencillo promocional en iTunes y SoundCloud el 28 de agosto de 2013. De forma paralela, la web de McCartney anunció en un comunicado que la publicación de New, su nuevo disco, iba a tener lugar el 14 de octubre en el Reino Unido y el 15 del mismo mes en los Estados Unidos. El mismo día, el músico abrió una cuenta en Instagram donde comenzó a publicar fotografías de las sesiones de grabación. El 23 de septiembre, McCartney desveló la portada final de New, que reemplazó el primer logotipo en blanco y negro utilizado hasta entonces. El logotipo y el diseño del álbum, que incluyó luces fluorescentes inspiradas en el trabajo artístico de Dan Flavin, corrió a cargo el equipo de diseño Rebecca & Mike, con imagen generada por computadora de Ben Ib. La promoción incluyó también una entrevista en la que McCartney contestó a preguntas enviadas por seguidores a través de Twitter. El 6 de octubre, organizó dos eventos drive-in para escuchar el álbum: uno en Los Ángeles, donde los seguidores llevaron sus vehículos al Vinland Drive-In, y otro en Nueva York, donde la gente pudo escuchar el álbum en la terraza del concesionario Open Road de Volkswagen mientras probaba vehículos de la compañía. La idea de escuchar el disco dentro de un coche surgió del propio McCartney, quien había escuchado el disco en su vehículo una semana antes de organizar los eventos. El músico también ofreció varios conciertos para promocionar New. El 21 de septiembre, tocó en la tercera edición del iHeartRadio Music Festival, donde estrenó dos canciones del disco, «Save Us» y «Everybody Out There». Dos días después, apareció en el late night Jimmy Kimmel Live! y ofreció un concierto en Hollywood donde interpretó quince canciones. El 9 de octubre, tocó en el Frank Sinatra School of Arts de Astoria, donde interpretó trece canciones intercaladas con preguntas realizadas por los estudiantes. Durante el concierto, tocó la canción de The Beatles «Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!» en homenaje a John Lennon. Dos días después, ofreció un concierto sorpresa en el Times Square de Nueva York, donde tocó «New», «Save Us», «Everybody Out There» y «Queenie Eye». Recepción | rev2 = American Songwriter | rev2Score = | rev3 = The Telegraph | rev3Score = | rev4 = Clash | rev4Score = | rev5 = Entertainment Weekly | rev5Score = A- | rev6 = The Guardian | rev6Score = | rev7 = Daily Mail | rev7Score = | rev8 = The Independent | rev8Score = | rev9 = Uncut | rev9Score = }} Tras su publicación, New obtuvo reseñas generalmente positivas de la prensa musical que situaron al álbum entre los mejores del catálogo musical de McCartney. El álbum obtuvo una calificación de 79 sobre 100 en la web Metacritic, una puntuación basada en seis críticas musicales, cinco de ellas favorables y una mixta. Helen Brown de The Telegraph comentó: «Sin duda, nadie puede negar que su duradero estilo fue una vez gloriosamente nuevo. él no tiene que estar a la defensiva, o preocupado por sus detractores. Este álbum demuestra que su talento no tiene edad». Jim Beviglia de American Songwriter escribió: «Los dos anteriores discos en solitario de Paul McCartney con material original, Chaos and Creation in the Backyard (2005) y Memory Almost Full (2007), puede que fueran menos accesibles y rockeros que los grandes éxitos de su época dorada, pero destacó sus virtudes como compositor. Quizás las giras constantes que ha estado haciendo entre entonces y ahora deleitando a grandes audiencias con canciones de toda su carrera ha recargado sus baterías, porque su última publicación, titulado con precisión New, le incluye yendo por gusto propio una vez más con resultados maravillosos». En el mismo sentido, Kyle Anderson de Entertainment Weekly escribió en su reseña sobre el disco: «''New'' es tan apto como título como podrás descifrar: no solo anuncia la primera serie de canciones originales de McCartney en seis años, sino que también celebra la idea de que la música pop puede todavía vigorizar, inspirar y sorprender, incluso si has tenido una mano en su creación». La revista Uncut comentó: «con cuatro productores jóvenes no es necesariamente una receta ideal para la coherencia, pero Giles Martin, el productor de la música de Love, el espectáculo del Circo del Sol, y del videojuego The Beatles: Rock Band, lo mantiene bajo control, tratando cada canción como una entidad individual y asignando sus propios recursos musicales». Simon Harper escribió en la revista Clash: «Como ejercicio de diversidad, es una pieza maestra. Hay sitio para fuzz rock ("Save Us"), melodías retro ("New"), resplandores acústicos ("Early Days") e incluso electrónica ("I'm Looking at Her"). Tangentes guiadas por Paul Epworth, Mark Ronson, Ethan Johns y Giles Martin, respectivamente». En una reseña menos favorable, Andy Gill de The Independent escribió: «Hay un carácter poco satisfactorio y fragmentario en New, probablemente atribuible a la decisión de McCartney de trabajar con cuatro productores. Lo mejor es suficientemente decente: la tensa e impulsora "Save Us" y la alegre canción que da título al álbum ofrecen expresiones exuberantes de afecto, mientras que "On My Way to Work" se inspira en los tiempos de pre-fama del joven Paul. Reminiscencias similares como "Early Days" y bagatelas románticas como "Hossana" no crean casi ninguna impresión, y hay incluso una textura desigual en el proyecto. Está bien, pero por muy poco». Lista de canciones | title1 = Save Us | length1 = 2:39 | extra1 = Paul Epworth | title2 = Alligator | length2 = 3:27 | extra2 = Mark Ronson | title3 = On My Way to Work | length3 = 3:43 | extra3 = Giles Martin | title4 = Queenie Eye | length4 = 3:48 | extra4 = Paul Epworth | title5 = Early Days | length5 = 4:07 | extra5 = Ethan Johns | title6 = New | length6 = 2:56 | extra6 = Mark Ronson | title7 = Appreciate | length7 = 4:28 | extra7 = Giles Martin | title8 = Everybody Out There | length8 = 3:21 | extra8 = Giles Martin | title9 = Hosanna | length9 = 3:29 | extra9 = Ethan Johns | title10 = I Can Bet | length10 = 3:21 | extra10 = Giles Martin | title11 = Looking at Her | length11 = 3:05 | extra11 = Giles Martin | title12 = Road | length12 = 4:36 | extra12 = Giles Martin | note12 = Incluye «Scared» como tema oculto | duración_total = 46:11 }} Referencias ;Notas ;Referencias Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney Categoría:Álbumes de 2013 Categoría:Álbumes producidos por Mark Ronson